mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BacaloV/Encounter
00:00:21 Standing on the street, the air clean and fresh after hours of warm summer rain, the latter banished the muggy and sweltry atmosphere of the last days. Pools of shimmering water gathered on the street, reflecting the steely blue sky and the last greyish-white clouds running over it. 00:01:42 A scent; lilies mixed with honey, a field of flowers, under siege by an army of buzzing bees, they themselves drunken by the light, fresh odor around them, adding the thick, sweet note of their honey to it. Beneath, the faint scent of freshly cut grass and ripe apples, like a meadow in spring, occasionally a tree here or there, a few early fruits already fallen to the ground, the savour of slight fermentation watering ones mouth. 00:02:09 A single strand of hair, floating like embodied idea of ease through my field of vision, connecting with another one, and another one, each catching the bright light perfectly, to a wave of playfully floating, golden honey. Illuminated by the sun, a radiant, golden aura surrounds it, bestowing it with a crown of shimmering light, making the halos of the holy pale in comparison. On top, a pair of vulpine ears, in the same colour as they hair they ascend from, rose, their tip crowned by a tiny brush like gathering of fur in a snowy white, twitching under my observation and turning towards me, as if in preparation to collect any kind of word I would dare to spout into their direction. 00:03:53 Skin, creamy, fair, yet of a healthy colour, framed by the waves of golden honey, two thin stripes of the same gold over two pools of green, freckled with hazel spots, circled by a golden, shimmering rim, which sends thin lines towards the endless black emptiness in the center. A fence of long, black, upwards curved lashes on each side of the flawlessly white field surrounding the green pools, drawing my eyes in like a dangerous, flesh-eating plant, leaving me unable to resist. 00:04:19 A nose like a statue, slightly curved, small, guiding my eyes over slightly flushed cheeks to a pair of lips, rosy and full, glistening from slight moisture. Swung in an entrancing curve, their surface covered in a myriad of smallest irregularities, yet they only add to their sensuality, along with the impression of pillowy softness contradicting with the youthful, firm appearance they had. Slightly parting, revealing flawless, shiny white teeth, they curled into a smile, filling my heart with a never known happiness and setting my mind afloat on the thought how it would feel to touch, let alone to kiss these lips. 00:05:32 As if I took a step back, my eyes wandered over the whole of her body, engraving it's slender, feminine shape into my memory, while the fact that everything besides her face was covered by deep, cherry-like red silk, interwoven with patterns of snow-white lilies and gracefully soaring cranes did the excitement I felt no harm. Slender shoulders ended in arms, while long, thing fingers could only be imagined, for they were hidden in the long sleeves of her unusual dress. Her enticing collarbone blended over into a chest in the size slightly bigger than apples, their curve enhanced by the broad, three-part belt around her slim waist, that connected with the hips. Round and swaying with every of her graceful steps, they crowned two long, slender legs reaching out under her short skirt and ended into small, feet, whose beauty I could not ascertain, for they were hid in loose white socks and placed on simple, black platform sandals. From a spot just above her undoubtedly firm but, a mass of three, no, four vulpine tails rose, in the same honey-blonde as her hair, and reflecting the sun with the same golden shimmer, equally ending in creamy white tips as her ears did. 00:06:11 As she spoke, I doubted not for a part of a second that it was directed at me, for the soft, quiet waves of her voice seemed to skip the way through my ears and resonate in my head directly, where the realization that I had drawn her attention exploded into a happiness I had never known before, and I found myself nodding silently in response to her question. 00:07:22 My life ended. My life started. Category:Blog posts